1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for measuring channel quality in a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for performing channel parameterization to determine a metric indicating a performance of a detector, and generating channel quality information on the basis of the determined metric, in a MIMO system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system generally transmits data in a frame unit or a block unit. Currently, a coding rate and a modulation scheme of transmitted data are determined according to characteristics of a channel, and this content is adopted to be a standard in the current 3 Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) system. In addition, recently, a technology for increasing a data capacity through a scheme of using multiple antennas (e.g. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) system) in a wireless communication system has been developed and supplied. For example, in the current 3GPP Rel. 12, a standard relating to a MIMO system is being defined, and a scheme different from the conventional standard is being discussed. As described above, in a MIMO system, the coding rate and the Modulation scheme should be determined by considering characteristics of a channel in order to efficiently increase a data capacity.
In a current MIMO system, an adaptive transmission technology which considers channel characteristics is necessarily required in order to efficiently increase data capacity. However, when the adaptive transmission technology is used in the MIMO system, the coding rate and the modulation scheme of data are determined according to characteristics of a channel. Thus, an accurate measurement of channel quality is required in advance.